On Our Own
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Lame title may change later. Sequel to Vengeance came Calling. Rated for reasons
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to the sequel to Vengeance Came Calling. Like it's parenting story, this is rated for reasons including lemons—more than one—violence, language, character death, character bashing, acts of mutiny, and something else I have planned that will come in light soon enough. Be mindful of that last bit and enjoy the first chapter.**_

Star looked out of the cave and glared at the large castle in the center of Mewni, her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. Feeling a warm cloth wrap around her, she looked back and saw Marco standing next to her, his cloak wrapped around her, "It's getting cold. You should come inside. I'll start a fire," Star nodded before the two teenagers turned and walked back into the cave.

The two sat in front of a small fire as the night winds howled outside of the cave. Marco looked up at Star and saw a small frown forming across her lips, "Star, you really should've stayed at the castle. You would've had a nice warm bed, clean clothes, and people to talk to other than just me and-"

"Marco, my mother had your parents killed, I didn't believe you for a while and then…all of a sudden it turns out it was true. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, and I wasn't going to stay in the castle while you returned to the forest alone, most likely having my mom send Odion and Zabodo after you and have you killed,"

"Hmm…that's nice, but what's stopping her from sending the guards to the forest and-"

"I have the wand, and no one knows these woods better than you, so it'll be suicide if she does something like that," Star slightly smiled before she laid her head on Marco's shoulder, "Besides, this isn't so bad. We have food and fresh water every day, we have warmth every night, we have shelter…what more could we possibly want?"

"You're not just saying that, are you?"

"No…and besides, I can simply conjure anything we might need, and I owe you a proper apology. You were robbed of your parents when we were just kids, and I basically forced you to live in the castle with me and my parents, but you showed restraint and-"

"Well…I did kill a few guards and servants," Star hummed and nuzzled closer to the teen boy next to her, "But that was just out of spite, to show your mother I have a few tricks of my own and I wouldn't care if I get caught,"

"Well you didn't kill my parents," Star yawned and closed her eyes, "I can't blame you for wanting some kind of revenge, I won't hold it against you…I…I like puppies," Marco looked down in confusion and saw the runaway princess had fallen asleep, her head still resting on his shoulder as she slightly moaned.

He quietly chuckled and shook his head before kissing the top of her head, "Right…good to know." He sighed and shook his head before looking towards the entrance of the cave and narrowed his eyes at the sight of the castle's tower, "But you really should've stayed back at the castle. There's only so much I can offer you and if we get caught, you're going to get in trouble," he inhaled deeply before wrapping an arm around Star and held her close as the creatures of the night played their nocturnal songs.

Star slightly moaned and opened her eyes as rays from the sun peered into the cave. She looked up and saw Marco was sleeping, an arm wrapped around her. She slightly smiled before scooting closer to him and looked down at the firepit and saw small, smoldering embers in the charred wood, "Are you okay?" she looked back up and saw Marco's left eye open, looking down at her, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine…let's go get something to eat…we have a busy day ahead of us," Marco nodded before the two teenagers stood up and walked out of the cave.

 _ **Yes, this chapter is short and slow, yes, the story will get better as it goes on, no, I will not explain what I have instore for the hidden bit in the opening AN. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star's Keyblade4114: A couple of weeks.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: They'll stay alive and there will be Starco.**_

 _ **Brody Putnum: Good to hear, friend.**_

 _ **Enjoy the second chapter.**_

Star and Marco walked trough the forest in silence, enjoy the warmth sunlight and the gentle breeze. The silence was broken by the sound of a twig snapping and Marco's eyes narrowed before looking back and ran towards the source of the sound and Star followed him. Catching up to him, she saw Marco, pinning a brunette girl around their age with a spider bite on the side of her head to a tree by her throat, "Penelope?" Marco looked back at Star in confusion, "Marco, this is Princess Penelope Spiderbite, and why are you in the Forest of Certain Death?"

Penelope began gasping and Marco dropped her as she took deep breaths, "Do you greet everyone that way, or am I just lucky?" the brunette princess glared at the teen boy in front of her and Marco narrowed his eyes, "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're trespassing in my territory…how did you avoid the traps?" Penelope looked at him in confusion and Marco growled, "Don't look at me like I'm an idiot. What are you doing here and how did you-"

"Marco, yelling isn't a good idea. For all we know, my mother could have guards patrolling these woods," Marco took a deep breath and Star looked at Penelope, "Marco's right though, he's set traps all throughout these woods. How did you manage to get passed them and why are you not at the Spiderbite Kingdom?"

"Saint Olga's," Star's eyes widened and Marco stared at the brunette in confusion, "I was fighting with my parents, they were getting annoyed and basically told me if I don't straighten up and act like a proper princess, they'll send me to Saint Olga's before leaving my room.

I climbed out of my window and I remembered seeing you come here a few weeks ago, so I decided to see if I can't hide here until my parents forget all about this and-"

"No," the two looked at Marco and he shook his head, "This isn't a hideout, this isn't a hangout, these woods have been my home for years, and just because your parents are sending you away doesn't give you the right to trespass and-"

"Marco, a word," Star began pulling Marco away.

Marco looked at Star in confusion and Star sighed and shook her head, "She has a reason to come here. Saint Olga's is a torture school. They strip you of your individuality, they brainwash you…it's just one long nightmare that never ends…and besides, she's one of my friends." Marco growled and shook his head, "And besides…you welcomed me to the forest without a problem, even if my mother did have your parents killed."

Marco sighed and looked back at Penelope with narrowed eyes, "Hey princess?" Penelope looked at him with narrowed eyes, "That spider bite, did you get it when you walked through the woods or-"

"If you must know, my kingdom is infested with spiders, and everyone, the help, the guards, my parents and even me suffer from irritating spider bites…and stop staring, I'm already self-conscious about this,"

Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Follow me, both of you," the two princesses looked at him in confusion as he turned and began walking away, "Let's go, we don't have all damn day!" the two jumped and began following Marco.

Star and Penelope sat on a couple of tree stumps and watched in confusion as Marco mixed water from the stream with the dirt at his feet. Marco picked up some mud before walking over to the two princesses. He walked over to Penelope and the brunette looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes, "And what are you going to do with that?" Marco ignored her and reached towards her spider bite, "You better not do-"

"Shut up," Marco growled and shook his head, "Mud is a natural remedy for bug bites, poison ivy, mild skin irritation, and slight sunburn," he carefully rubbed some mud of her spider bite, "Keep it on there for an hour, wash it off and we'll see what happens after that," Penelope looked at him with wide eyes and slightly nodded before Marco turned and walked back to the stream.

Marco washed the mud from his hands as Star walked up behind him, "What?"

"What's gotten into you? You were fine all week, and now that a member from another royal family is here, you're growing cold and-"

"I'm not growing cold, I'm growing impatient," Marco sighed and looked back with a cold look, "I know what you said, how your mother will most likely send Odion and Zabodo out here to look for you, or she might come out here herself, and that you have the wand and I know these woods better than anyone, but I still have a lot of frustration that I'd like to get rid of in this lifetime. Your mother had my parents-"

"Killed…I know, but holding onto this anger…Marco, it's not healthy. Forget about that, it's in the past, we can make a life in the Forest of Certain Death together. Not worry about being persecuted," Marco arched a brow and Star inhaled deeply and shook her head, "Just…think about it, Marco. I'm going to talk to Penelope," she turned and walked away.

Marco sighed and shook his head before he continued to wash the mud from his hands, "I…you and…here?" he chuckled and continued to shake his head, "That's a joke…I still hate the Butterfly family…and…besides…you could do better. I can't provide for you,"

He stood up and turned around, drying his hands on his shirt as he watched the two princesses sitting on the stumps, talking to one another, "Whatever, I don't have the time or the energy to care about this." He looked up and glared at the top of the Butterfly castle with narrowed eyes, "Send one of your guards out here, Queen Moon. I'm just dying to return the ever-lasting favor,"

Moon glared out at the Forest of Certain Death with narrowed eyes, "You convinced my daughter to leave with you, I fell for your obvious trick and now Star knows the truth of your parents, that was my mistake, but once we find you, I will have your head on a silver platter and will be forced to send Star to Saint Olga's."

She looked back and saw Odion and Zabodo walking down the corridor and she shook her head as she hummed to herself, "Not yet, I will send them, along with Jirus, Marick and one of the new recruits in a few days…he will not survive with the five of them after him." She looked back at the forest and crossed her arms.

 _ **I got this done sooner thank expected, but mainly because this chapter is to show a bit on both ends. Yes, Penelope Spiderbite is a real character. She appeared briefly in Skooled and in Monster Bash, and my advisors told me to add her for reasons they will explain to me within the next two or three chapters.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Good to hear, my friend.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: I could try and Happy Birthday, friend.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco looked back and saw Star and Penelope sleeping by a slowly dying fire. He looked back out the forest before sitting down and crossed his arms and looking up at the castle standing in the center of Mewni. A small smirk painted across his lips as he shook his head, "It's almost time," hearing light moans, he looked back and saw Penelope begin to stir and his eyes widened.

The brunette princess sat up and looked at the teen sitting by the entrance of the cave, "You're still up?" Marco groaned and turned his back towards her, "You know, if you set traps throughout the forest, you don't have to sit and watch for any-"

"I'm waiting for either guards from the Butterfly castle or Queen Moon herself to walk through these woods," Penelope sighed before standing up and walked over to him, "Y…you wouldn't understand. Hell, I'm surprised Star knows,"

"That you're a wanted man?" Marco groaned as Penelope sat down next to him, "Every Kingdom in Mewni is aware of your actions. Sneaking through the streets, stealing food and-"

"I only steal so I can live…I'm not giving Queen Moon the satisfaction of dying out here, or at all for that matter." Marco sighed and shook his head, "I know there are other methods to survive, but I really don't-"

"Does this have anything to do with Queen Butterfly sentencing your parents?" Marco looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Star told me. She told me whenever you're like this, you tend to go back to that day,"

"And I suppose you're up to lecture me?" Penelope stared at him with narrowed eyes, "Look Spiderbite, it's true I hate the Butterfly family, but I can't bring myself to hate Star. When we first met, she was stubborn, I'll admit, but that stubbornness eventually showed that never everyone is cold. She invited me to stay in the castle after Queen Moon found us, and I took that as an opportunity to take my revenge, and while I did kill a few servants and guards, I never thought of harming Star,"

"And why is that? Didn't you just get done saying that you hate the Butterfly family?"

"And I also got done saying I can't bring myself to hate Star," Marco sighed and stood up, "I'm going for a nightly run, it's best if you and Star stay here."

He was about to walk out of the cave when he heard Penelope speak, "And why can't you hate her? Her being stubborn and showing you the world isn't cold isn't a good enough answer and-"

"Like I said, she showed me that not everyone in this world is cold as her mother. She showed me that there are kindhearted people out there, but my past experience involving the Butterfly family will cloud my judgement," Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "I'll be back before the sun rises. Stay here. Like I said, there are traps scattered throughout the forest." Penelope watched as Marco ran out of the cave.

Marco ran through the forest as the creatures played their nocturnal music. Hearing screams followed by a loud crash, he looked up and laughed, "Well, it appears these idiots near learn," he turned and ran towards the source of the screams.

Approaching a deep hole, Marco looked down and laughed at two guards, "You idiots never learn. I told you that these woods are-" the guards looked up and Marco noticed the spider bites on the left side of their faces, "Hey, you clowns aren't from the Butterfly Kingdom."

"No, we're not. We're from the Spiderbite Kingdom and we're looking for Princess Penelope Spiderbite," one of the guards answered, "She has run away from the Spiderbite castle and her parents are very worried about her,"

' _Worried my ass. They want to send her to that school thing,_ ' Marco sighed and shook his head, "Well gentlemen, I hate to break it to you, but I'm the only one in these woods outside of an army of monsters. If anyone were to enter these woods, they'd either meet their fate against one of the many monsters that roam these woods, or they'll fall into one of my handmade traps…just like you idiots did!"

He laughed and the guards growled, "Kid, you better get us out of here or-"

"Or what? I've actually set these traps for the Butterfly family, but I can see that even the help from the Spiderbite family is stupid enough to fall into one of my well-placed traps,"

"And who the hell do you think you are?"

Marco frowned and narrowed his eyes, "Who am I? I am but a humble kid trying to make his own way in the world. I am Marco Diaz, son of the late Rafael and Angie Diaz," the two guards looked up, wide-eyed, "I see you've heard of them. Queen Moon unjustly hung them years ago just because they were stealing food to provide for their then 8-year-old son.

I swore vengeance that day, that I will see Queen Moon in a box of wood for wrongfully killing my parents and acting as if it never happened. I escaped from the rundown orphanage she placed in and escaped to here, where I've made myself quite comfortable. I return to the Kingdoms, from the Spiderbite Kingdom, all the way to the Johansson Kingdom, stealing for and other small trinkets I need to live.

I've survived from stealing, and killing and feasting on monsters," the guards looked up in disgust, "I do not care about anyone or anything. People are just that, people. In this world, it's survival of the fittest. Kill or be killed. Let no one stand in your way of what rightfully belongs to you,"

"And you think steal and killing is an answer to life?" one of the guards hissed and Marco hummed, "Going against any member of any royal family is a crime punishable by death. You're going after the most powerful queen in all the land and-"

"I've explained this already, it's not my fault you weren't paying attention." Marco turned and growled, "Out of the goodness I have in my heart, I will not harm a single hair on Princess Butterfly's or Princess Spiderbite's heads. They were the same age I was when my parents were taken from me. Princess Butterfly had no idea of my parents' death, and Princess Spiderbite is from a different Kingdom entirely.

I may hate everyone every single royal family in this godforsaken land, but I will not allow my anger to flow towards the offspring of those families unless they wrong me."

"And what about us? And…if you're only angry at Queen Moon, you shouldn't take your aggression out on the other families." Marco chuckled and shook his head, "What if Princess Spider entered these woods and fell into one of your traps? You just got done saying you won't harm the offspring of any of the royal families and-"

"If Princess Spiderbite were to fall into one of my traps, I will gladly assist her, along with Princess Butterfly, I'd say the Pony Head Princesses, but seeing as they can levitate, it'll be a fruitless gesture, and Prince Lucitor." He looked down with narrowed eyes and hissed, "As for anyone else…this might as well be your final resting place." He turned and began running away as the two guards called out after him.

Marco approached the cave and spotted Penelope sleeping by the entrance. He sighed and shook his head, "Goddamn…hey Spiderbite," he walked up to her and shook her, causing her to moan and slowly open her eyes, "Why don't you go inside the cave? It might be a bit better,"

Penelope moaned and shook her head before lying back down, "Are all you princesses bullheaded or something?" he picked her up and carried her into the cave bridal style, "By the way…there were a few guards from the Spiderbite Kingdom wandering around…they were looking for you and they fell into one of my traps,"

"Hmm…not going back…can't make me go there,"

"Right, of course," Marco sighed before gently setting Penelope down. Looking at Star, he sighed and shook his head, "You two should've stayed in your own kingdoms. There's nothing stopping your families from sending armies in here." He looked back and began to build a small fire for warmth.

 _ **Okay, I had to put some extra time on this one. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, because of Star, his anger diminished a little.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Penelope woke up and looked down at the pile of smoldering embers. They looked up towards the entrance of the cave and saw Marco leaning against the wall of the cave, arms crossed as he stared out to the forest, "Marco?"

"Good…you two are up," Marco pushed himself off the wall and looked back, "C'mon, if we hurry we might be able catch a few monsters as they're heading towards the stream,"

"Monsters?"

"Yeah," Star sighed and stood up, brushing the dirt off, "If Marco doesn't run to Mewni to steal food, he'll kill a monster so we can eat," a look of disgust crossed Penelope's face and Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "I had the same reaction, but it's really not that bad…and besides, we're trying to avoid going back to the kingdoms for a while,"

"Oh…yeah, that…that would be bad,"

"Exactly, so just stay close and everything should be fine," Marco sighed and shook his head, "By the way, Spiderbite…how's the uh…how's the spider bite treating you?" Penelope stared at him in confusion, "It looks like the swelling went down some. Is it irritating at all?"

"Oh…a little,"

"Hmm…we'll put more mud on it this afternoon. Let the morning air hit it," Penelope slightly nodded, "Alright, let's go," the two princesses nodded before the three of them ran out of the cave.

The teenagers walked through the forest towards the stream. Marco stopped and stared out to the denser part of the forest with narrowed eyes, "Marco?" he stopped and looked up in confusion as Star looked at him, a concerning look crossing her face, "Is something wrong? The stream is this way,"

"Yeah…the…the stream,"

"Are you okay?" Penelope walked up to him and arched a brow, "You look…weird. Didn't you say guards from the Spiderbite Kingdom were walking around last night?" Marco sighed and looked back out towards the woods, "Did they fall into one of your traps?"

"No…but I'm going to make sure no one else fell into the traps…you girls go on ahead…I'll meet up with you before the first kill," before either princess could reply, Marco turned and ran towards the woods.

Penelope looked at Star and shook her head, "Your friend is strange,"

"Yeah, but he hasn't had much Mewman contact since he was twelve. He's bound to act a little strange," Star sighed and frowned, "Well…we better move before the monsters leave the stream," Penelope nodded before the two princesses continued to walk towards the stream.

Marco approached a giant hole in the ground and looked down, spotting the two guards from the night prior, "Hey idiots!" the two groaned and looked up, "Just making sure you morons are still alive."

"Uh…and why would you do that? Didn't you tell we're going to die down here?" the guard on the right questioned, "Are you going to gloat while we suffer?"

"Something like that," Marco snickered and shook his head, "You see, I sort of lied to you clowns last night. Princess Spiderbite is staying with me," the two guards growled and Marco chuckled, "Yeah, she was wandering through the forest yesterday and Princess Butterfly insisted we'd invite her to stay with her to keep her away from that reform school those princesses hate so much,"

"And why would you tell us that? Once we figure a way out of here, we're just going to-"

"Oh, here's the funny part, you can't get out. The walls are smoothed out, so no traction, there's nothing for you to grab a hold of, and if you try to use your swords to climb your way out of there, the pressure will be too much and you'll be buried alive,"

Marco laughed as the guards glared up at him, "But don't worry, Princess Spiderbite thinks you jokers made it back to the kingdom…and I intend to keep it that that," the guards watched as Marco turned and disappeared from sight.

Marco walked back to the hole and looked down with a devious smirk crossing his lips, "Hey morons!" they looked up before Marco threw stones down the hole, making contact with the guards' foreheads and he watched as the guards fell.

The two guards moaned and Marco narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms, "Don't fall asleep. You two might have a couple of concussions."

"And you're going to leave us? What if we fall asleep? We could die down here,"

"And that's where I take my leave," Marco turned and began walking away, "And don't worry about Princess Spiderbite. I won't let any harm come to her," without waiting for a reply, Marco began running away.

Star and Penelope approached the stream when they heard rustling in the bushes behind them. They stopped and looked back with narrowed eyes as Star readied her wand and Penelope tightened her fists when Marco walked out of the bushes, "Marco?"

"Hey…I told you girls I'd be back before the first kill," Marco smirked as Star smiled and Penelope nodded, "Okay, we better hurry before the monsters leave," the two nodded before the three of them continued to walk towards the stream.

 _ **Just a small chapter here. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Thank you. I'm not entirely sure. Wasn't really paying attention while I was writing it.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco walked out of the cave with a hardened look crossing his face, "Where are you going Marco?" Marco ignored Star's call as he continued to walk away, "Marco, where are you going?"

Once again, Marco ignored her as he continued to walk away, "Marco!" the two princesses called and Marco stopped, "Where are you going?"

"Out," Marco answered in a cold voice, causing the princesses to shake slightly, "I'll be back. Stay in the cave until I get back," before Star or Penelope could reply, Marco took a deep breath and began running from the cave.

Penelope looked at Star in confusion, "Does he usually do this? He was calm all morning, but all of a sudden he's…he's like this,"

"I…I don't know what's wrong with him lately. Maybe he's still angry at my mom," Star frowned and shook her head, "But it'll probably be best if we ignore him while he's like this. We don't know how he'll act," Penelope nodded before the two princesses turned and walked back into the cave.

Marco walked through the bushes and glared at a martinet standing next to his cart, his back towards Marco. Marco smirked before reaching up and wrapped an arm around the martinet's neck before pulling him back into the bushes. The man struggled before Marco narrowed his eyes and snapped the man's neck.

Marco set the man down and looked up, "Okay, just get to the castle and-"

"And what, kid?" Marco looked back and his eyes widened before he began laughing, "What's so funny kid?"

"Odion, long time, no see, you ugly son of a bitch," Marco stood up and snickered before looking around, "And let me guess, Zabodo is around, right? Zabodo you bastard, come on out. I have a few words for you and your pathetic brother here!"

"If you must know, my dear brother is keeping an eye on Queen Moon and King River," Odion narrowed his eyes, "Queen Moon ordered me to patrol the streets to look for Princess Star and dispose of you," Marco's snickering turned into a fit of laughter, "Not the reaction you'd get from someone who is about to die, but at least you'll die with a smile on your face,"

"Odion my friend, if you think you can kill me, you're sorely mistaken," Marco laughed and cracked his knuckles, "I've been stealing from the Butterfly family for years, I've been living in the forest for years, and I've been killing monsters since I was twelve,"

Odion growled and Marco took a deep breath, "But I'll be nice and make your death as quick as possible," Marco narrowed his eyes as he crouched down in a fighting stance, "As a friendly reminder, I've killed fully grown monsters and I'm not even fifteen yet,"

"I'll keep that in mind when I write that your gravestone," Marco growled under his breath as he slowly reached into his pocket, "So before I kill you, maybe you should tell me where you took Princess Butter-" before Odion could finish, he felt a cold sting across his arm.

Odion looked down at Marco, who smirked and twirled a dagger in his hand, "Don't worry, you're not going to die, but you will feel the effects soon enough," Odion looked at Marco in confusion before he fell back, taking shallow breaths, "It's a drug I've been working on, mainly consistent of gumba berries, crushed vine leaves, wild corneous flowers and sap from the lone redwood. And congratulations, you are the first subject outside of a monster to test the effects of the drug for me,"

Odion began gagging as he began foaming at the mouth, water running down his now blue face, "Heh…that's something," Marco arched a brow before Odion fell back and began twitching before falling limp.

Marco walked up to the motionless guard and placed a hand on his neck, "Huh…I guess Mewmans can't handle that combination of plants. I'll keep that in mind when I attack the queen.

And don't worry Odion, the Butterfly family isn't the only family I'm going after. I have a bone to pick with the Spiderbite family…and then maybe I'll talk to the other royal families,"

Marco heard the sound of hoofbeats and he growled, "Son of a bitch! Right when I was having fun!" Marco turned and scurried away as the royal carriage rode down the street followed by the sound of people shouting, "And that's my cue to get the hell away from here," he turned and began running towards the forest.

Star and Penelope stepped out of the cave and heard heavy panting. They looked up and saw Marco running towards them, "Marco?" Marco stopped in front of them as he doubled over and began panting, "What happened to you? Why were you running?"

"I…I went…out to the streets…I almost ran into your parents." Star sighed and Penelope shook her head, "I'm not going to the cells, they can't make me."

"Yeah, okay Marco," Star rolled her eyes and rubbed Marco's back, "But what possessed you to go out there in the first place?"

"It's the…anniversary of my parents' death…I usually go to the streets to see how much it changed…don't judge me,"

"Okay, why don't we go get some water," Penelope suggested and walked up to Marco, "Get some water, some firewood and whatever else we may need," Marco frowned and slowly nodded.

 _ **Okay, I have nothing to say here. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, but he didn't mean to kill him…yet.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

The guards of the Butterfly castle looked down at the lifeless body of Odion and Zabodo panted as he narrowed his eyes, "Son of a…I'm going to find that kid and skin him alive!"

"Not now, Zabodo," Moon walked past the guards with a hardened look crossing her face, "We need him alive in order to retrieve my daughter. Kill him now and you've doomed Star," she looked down at the lifeless body and shook her head, "And don't worry Zabodo, he will pay for your brother's death," Zabodo nodded, staring at his brother's body.

Star and Penelope stood in the stream as the two princesses washed themselves. Penelope stopped and looked around in confusion, "What's wrong?" she looked at Star and the blonde princess arched a brow, "It's the middle of the day, monsters usually don't come around until early in the morning or early evening, so we're fine,"

"And what about Marco? Is he somewhere nearby, hiding, watching us as we-"

"Marco isn't like that. He won't spy on us while were bathing." Star assured with a deep breath, "He's not a pervert…but he did help me when I was going through Mewberty, but that was because I asked him to,"

"Oh…so he wouldn't be staring at us, would he?" Star shook her head, "And will he help me if I were going through Mewberty?"

"If you ask him," Penelope nodded as the two of them continued to wash themselves.

The two princesses approached the cave and saw Marco walking towards the cave, dragging a dead deer behind him, "Hey Marco," Marco smirked and nodded as he continued to drag the deer behind him, "Did anyone walk thorough these-"

"Even if they did, you know they won't get very far," Penelope flinched and Marco looked at the brunette princess in confusion, "Hey Spiderbite, is everything okay?" Penelope leaned closer to Star and whispered in her ear.

Star's eyes widened and she looked up at Marco, "Uh…Marco, our new companion is…going through Mewberty," Marco rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "And she was wondering if…both of us can help her,"

"What? Uh…I uh…look, I'm sure I'm in enough trouble helping you when you were going through Mewberty, I don't think Penelope's parents will like it if the notorious thief were to fuck their daughter," the two princesses stared at Marco with wide eyes, "Uh…forgive my language…I'm still used to living on my own in these woods…are you sure you want both of us to help you, Spiderbite?" Penelope bit her lower lip and slightly nodded before Marco dropped the deer and walked over to the two.

Penelope moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she felt Marco's dick moved in and out of her pussy and Star caressed her breasts and licked her nipples. She panted as she looked down and stroked Star's hair, "T…thanks for helping me, Star." She looked back and continued to pant as she rubbed her left breast, "And you too, Marco…now fuck me good and hard! Fuck that pussy!"

"Heh…I almost forgot you princesses develop dirty language when you're going through Mewberty," Marco chuckled as he reached around and rubbed Penelope's stomach and Penelope wiggled her hips as Star lightly bit down on her nipple."

Zabodo led a troop through the Forest of Certain Death, a hardened look crossing his face, "I'm going to find you, you little bastard," he looked back at the troop following him and shook his head, "And we'll take the princess back to the castle,"

Penelope panted as Marco held her hips and moved her at a quickened pace and Penelope screamed in pleasure as the two climaxed and Star slightly smiled as she stood up and slowly backed away from the two. Penelope looked back and lightly kissed Marco's cheek and smirked, "Thanks for the help, Marco,"

"Uh…yeah, no problem, Spiderbite," Penelope stood up as semen poured out of her pussy, "Uh…you uh…do know Mewman seeds are very potent, right?"

"Relax Marco," Penelope rolled her eyes, "It was our first time, I know chances of me getting pregnant are high, but did Star get pregnant after you helped her?" Marco looked at the blonde princess and Star shook her head, "Now stop worrying." Marco sighed and nodded.

 _ **Sorry for the lackluster chapter everyone. I've got stuck babysitting while writing this chapter…again. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, it did. But I can't complain.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco watched as the two princesses as they moaned and held their heads. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as he looked away, "You two okay? Is something wrong?" the two looked up, their faces paled, "Why don't you girls go back to the cave and get some rest. You've been like this for days. I'll run to the kingdoms and grab some supplies for you two,"

"We're fine, Marco," Star moaned and shook her head, "We just need sit down for a few-"

"You and Spiderbite over there have been getting sick lately, you're irritable at times…why don't you two go back to the cave, I'll run to the streets and get some medicine for you two,"

"We're fine, Marco," Penelope groaned and sat down on a tree stump, "We just need to sit and rest for a minute," Marco looked back, a worried expression crossing his face, "Just give us a minute to catch our breath," Marco sighed, shook his head and walked over to the two princesses.

"Marco, we said we're fine, we just need to catch our breath," Star narrowed her eyes slightly as Marco helped her and Penelope up, "Marco-"

"We're going back to the cave, you two are going to rest and I'm going to run to the streets and pick you two up some medicine and that's the end of this discussion," before the princesses could argue, Marco led them through the woods.

Star and Penelope sat in the cave and watched as Marco walked away. Star sighed and took her wand out and held it over her stomach. Penelope looked at her and arched a brow, "You don't think that-"

"I'm just making sure," Penelope looked at the wand and nodded.

Marco walked the streets of Mewni and whistled as he looked around the various shops. Hearing boots hit the gravel, he looked back and his eyes narrowed at the queen standing behind him. She approached the young thief with narrowed eyes, "Now listen here, boy, you return my daughter safely and we will not sentence you for the death of Odion,"

"And I'm supposed to believe that? You, the cold, heartless bitch that killed my parents and then lied about it for years on end?" Marco laughed and shook his head, "It's not up to me or you on where she goes. She has the freedom of choice and right now, she wants to stay in the woods with me,"

Moon crossed her arms and Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Anyway, she and Princess Spiderbite aren't feeling well and I'm simply here to get them some medicine," he looked at the cart next to him and picked up several vials, "And now I will take my life," Moon's hands began to glow a vibrant purple and Marco smirked, "Later," he turned and began running away, avoiding the various spells from the queen.

 _ **Okay, I am sorry for the length here, babysitting duty again. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Aren't what, my friend? But they are.**_

 _ **Claudiozero777: I don't know. I guess the timing wasn't right or something.**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

Marco walked into the cave and saw Star and Penelope sitting on a few stones, saddened looks crossing their faces. Confused, he set the vials down and walked over to them, "Hey, what's got you two so down? Stomach bugging you? If that's the problem, I grabbed some medicine and-"

"It's not that Marco," Star sighed, looked up and shook her head, "Marco, do you know how you've been helping us when we've had…urges?" Marco arched a brow and slowly nodded, "Well…you know what happens, don't you?"

"Um…no, I don't know anything that happens after-"

"We're pregnant, you dunderhead!" Penelope snapped and Marco's eyes widened. Penelope looked at Star and sighed as she shook her head, "I'm sorry Star, but he wasn't going to understand,"

Marco looked at the blonde princess and Star frowned and slightly nodded, "Oh…well uh…I better run back to the kingdom and steal a few things and I'll be right back," without waiting for a response, he turned and ran out of the cave.

The two princesses looked at each other and Penelope arched a brow, "So does he do this often?"

Star sighed and shook her head, "I don't know…but he's been on his own for years, so he wouldn't know how to handle this news."

 _ **I'm sorry for the short chapter here. I've been having a bad few weeks, I have a lot on my mind…but please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
